All Loki Needs
by OokamiHybrid
Summary: Is a nap! According to his niece, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you worry about Loki, Jane?" Thor asked, arm holding a very tiny half mortal close to his chest. He was glancing past her, at her mother, ignoring the way the child tugged at his hair and helmet, curious eyes eagerly drinking in all that the newly built Bifrost had to offer. Hiemdall stood nearby, watching them in amusement with his unseeing eyes.

"Loki?" Jane sounded confused for a moment, head tilting to the side. "What? No, of course not." She hadn't worried about Loki since he'd been returned to Asgard.

"Then what troubles you?" His free arm snaked around her waist, big and gentle, pulling her into his side. Their daughter glanced down for a second, before her attention was caught once more by the soft sparkling light of their rainbow bridge.

Darcy snorted. She had only been allowed to join their 'family gathering' because Jane had outright refused to go without moral support. Thor had mistaken that as _mortal support_ and his feelings had been hurt when he asked his father if he could bring one other. Odin had – grudgingly – agreed to let the woman come, if only because she had a tool that weilded lightening strong enough to render his eldest son unconcious. "Okay big guy. We're human right? Mortals? Well, no one else here is, and you have a _six year old daughter_ who has never met her grandaddy. Jane's never met him. He didn't come to your wedding, or Trish's birthday, or anything."

"You worry of my father, then?"

"I worry about it all, Thor. I've never met these people. What if they don't like me?" Jane snagged her daughter from her husband, hugging the child to comfort herself. Trish merely whined and wriggled, missing the perch that was her fathers broad shoulders.

"He may not have appeared in person, but fathers Ravens allow him to see all. He sent us his blessing." Thor pressed a kiss to Jane's head. "He has allowed you passage. You shall not worthy of my father, nor of Loki."

"I dunno, I'm excited to meet Loki." Darcy pursed her lips, eyes dancing in amusement. Anyone who randomly sent giant, neon colored bunnies to Earth because he was _bored_ sounded like her idea of a good time. "What?" She cried, tossing her arms up as all present turned to look at her.

"You're insane." Jane explained, eyebrows hitching.

"I like bunnies." Trish told her parents and aunt solemnly.

"Enough speaking. Your father waits, Thor Odinson." Hiemdall rumbled, turning to face the gates. "Go now. I will open the bridge once more in three days for your safe return to Midgard."

"Ugh, why can't you people just call it Earth?" Darcy asked, already taking the lead and trotting away.

Thor shook his head. He – not so – quietly pointed any and everything of importance to his mortal family, having stole his daughter back once more. The girl sat atop his shoulders, one hand fisted in his hair, the other curled tightly around her baby green dragon she refused to relinquish. She was easily the tallest person there, and took amusement in the way people bowed their heads and greeted her father.

She didn't understand it all, but she was told he was a great warrior. He _was_ a great monter killer – he checked under her bed and in her closet each night – and he was definitely the best tickle attacker she'd ever met. Mom often said she'd see dad in battle one day, but for now, she was too young.

Aunt Natasha said one was never too young, but then uncle Clint pinched her on her butt and they had had to leave because of _more_ fighting. Gosh. Adults were sure boring.

Except for aunt Darcy. Aunt Darcy was funny, and liked to make things go boom, and had helped her make the _coolest_ paper mache cave/volcano combo for her dragon. After? She had helped her stomp it to bits in a Godzilla like rampage that had had her dad confused and her mother in tears she was laughing so hard. Yeah. Aunt Darcy was totally the best.

Trish was distracted from her childlike mental rambling by a loud voice.

"I absolutely refuse to be a part of this. My punishment here has been served, and I will _not_ tollerate watching my brother prance and strut his mortal wench around in front of this court."

"Loki." Jane breathed.

Darcy was a little awe-struck as well, having only seen the dark haired man on TV. He was more breath taking, more...animated, vibrant, spine-chillingly _fantastic_ in person.

"Loki?" Trish asked, leaning over her fathers head to peer at him curiously. "Uncle Loki?"

"Yes, that is your 'uncle' Loki." Thor sighed, chest heaving with the movement. He couldn't say he was surprise at his younger brothers brash behaviour, but it hurt him to think that his wife and child would be shamed by the silver tongued mans words. "He's..." Well, no. He couldn't say Loki wasn't usually like this, because he was. Especially the last few years. Any jab at Thor he could get, he would take.

"Down." Trish said in the simple, demanding way of a child.

Unthinkingly, Thor swept her from his shoulders, depositing her gently upon the ground.

Darcy wondered if any of them realized exactly _what_ her awesome little niece was. Demanding? Naturally, just like her father. Smart? Of course. She was her mothers daughter. Insane? Yeah, that would be Darcy's doing. But aside from all of that, the petite blond walking dutifully across an Asgardian court was half _god_ and half _mortal_ and was a princess of Asgard. If she had any of her fathers magic, and half of her mothers wit, she would also one day, quite possibly, be the defender of Midgard.

She was _amazing_.

"Uncle Loki." The childs voice was solemn as the man twisted, staring at blank space before finally glancing down at the creature grasping his robe.

"I beg your pardon?" His words dripped with hate and irritation.

"Uncle Loki. I don't usually do this." Trish took a breath, glancing at her dragon, before ducking her head and holding it out. "But you need a nap. Here. Take Asgard. He'll protect you while you sleep. If you asked, I'm sure daddy would check your room for monsters too, but you need to go have a nap because temper tantrums are bad and you're going to get spanked."

Loki's jaw dropped.

Darcy fell into a stomach splitting, ear shatteringly loud shrieking laughter fit, double over. "Oh God, oh God." There were tears rolling down her face as she all but crumpled at Jane and Thor's feet. "Make her stop. Make her stop. Please."

Trish huffed in annoyance at her aunt, peering over her shoulder to give the woman a look. "Aunt Darcy, you're interupting me."

"How da-"

"Hush, Loki." Odin leaned back in his throne, eyes dancing with amusement. "Allow the child to speak."

Trish could only assume this guy was Grampa, but the scientist Eric had already claimed that name. "I'll even tuck you in, I promise."

Before Loki could get another word in, his brothers arm slung around his shoulder, _painfully_ tight. "Yes, Loki. Let us get you to a proper napping place. You must rest before we begin our feast." He didn't have to look back to know Jane had already scooped Trish up and – probably – kicked Darcy in her bottom for making a scene. "And then we shall have the mightiest of feasts." He shoved the awkwardly tiny Asgard into his brothers arms.

Unwilling, for some reason unknown to even him, to make the child upset, Loki grit his teeth and held the dragon close. It didn't stop him from hissing, from the corner of his mouth "I'm going to kill you."

"_Nap_."

Loki sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So apparently little Trish Odinson (the Second? I have no idea, folks) is refusing to leave my brain alone. All Loki Needs is now becoming a bit of a collection of random Trish moments. They won't follow any particular time line, or part. Little kid drabbes for the win! Just to be clear: all of these ficlets are just happy familyish moments, and will stay rated K._

_Why? Because Loki needs an evil apprentice, that's why._

The Tiny Asgard

Loki didn't know what it was about his niece, but there was something that made it nearly physically impossible for him to be angry with her. More often than not, when it came to Trish, Loki could be nothing less than amused. It took a fair bit of destruction to keep him entertained for long, but the girl captivated almost everyone around her effortlessly.

He'd overhead the mortal wench, Darcy, telling his – ugh- sister in law that children tended to have that effect on people. Seeing as he never spent time with children, Loki assumed he'd have to take her word for it.

"You understand, then, why I'm upset?" He wasn't upset, though. Not really. His robe was ripped, true, and also a bit muddy, but it was easy enough to repair. Jane had already offered, albeit hesitantly, to have it dry cleaned and sewn up for him. He had of course waved her off, allowed her to scold the child, then settled in his armchair as Trish sulked infront of the fire.

"I said sorry." She muttered back, loud enough for him to hear, but mumbled enough that he knew she was pouting without being able to see her. She was sprawled on her stomach, her tiny Asgard under her chin, keeping it propped so she could continue watching the flames dance.

Without thought, he flicked his fingers and the fire flared. Trish gasped at it turned green, snaking up the chimney and lapping at the marble tile just outside the hearth.

"I know."

"You were being a meanie." She added, peering at him over her shoulder.

"I was not." He was mildly offended, eyebrows shooting up.

"Yep. You were. You stepped on my petunias."

"I didn't mean to."

"You never said you were sorry." Her eyes were sparkling with mischeif and Loki realized that the tiny creature did indeed spend too much time with her 'Aunt Darcy'. She had her fathers charm, her mothers intelligence, and her aunts – perhaps his, too – deep love for causing – mostly – harmless trouble.

"You're a prat." He offered, crossing the room so he could crouch beside her, watching his fire dance as he wiggled his fingers. "I did nothing wrong, as it was an accident, and I don't apologize often." Ever, really.

"I'm _certain_." That drawl was lilted into an accent, and his lips curved into a fond grin. The brat was mocking _him_ of all people.

He tickled at her side, before tugging her Asgard from under her chin. She oomfed as her chin banged into her arms. Magic came to him easily, and this was such a small thing. He watched the pale green dragon as its wings began to move, and it's opened mouth clamped shut, smoke curling from fake nostrils. He set the creature before his niece, smirking at her saucer-wide eyes. "_I'm sorry_." He drawled back, patting her on the head and returning to his chair.

Thor, silent for once, hid a grin behind his hand and lowered the digital camera to lay once more against his chest, strap tight on the back of his neck. Oh yes. Inviting Loki for Trish's seventh birthday had been a wonderful idea for certain. He'd have to thank Darcy for harrasing him into doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: The lovely SL pointed out to me that Trish's name would technically be Trish Thordottir, and that Jane would keep her own last name, as is tradition. I like this idea, so from here on out, Trish is Trish Thordottir._

_This little drabble is also because of SL's magic idea dust 3 muahaha. Not exactly what you mentioned, dear, but hahaha!~_

You're a Jerk!

"You're floating." Loki pointed out absently, elbow on his knee and chin in hand.

"I'm _angry_." Trish replied, brilliant blue eyes flashing at him before she returned to her mission. "We have the same blood. Why can't I lift this bloody thing?" The nine year old planted her feet firmly back on the ground, heaving will all of her might.

"I can't lift it either." Loki eyed Mjolnir, sitting harmlessly in the centre of the private training room. "And you're much smaller than I." As an after thought, he added, "Watch your tongue, young lady. If your mother were to hear you, you would surely get a spanking."

"You're not my father."

"No, but I'm still your elder, and you'll show me the respect I deserve." It felt a little practiced even to him, and he pressed his lips into a thin line at the growl his niece tossed his way. "Are you going to bother telling me what's wrong, or should I just go tell your father you're attempting to steal his toys?"

She paused, letting go of the hammer so she could twist around and lean against it. "You're a jerk."

"Always." He replied, cheerful.

She rolled her eyes and _ugh_, he just knew she was going to be a handful when she got older. He was thankful he wasn't her father. "A boy at school," Ah, yes, that place where they herd the human children like mindless little drones to be trained by idiots, "tried to take Asgard from me. They all pick on me because I sometimes talk oddly." Loki didn't find it odd, but it was _his _dialect, and Thor's as well, that the girl had picked up on. "I saw dad smash you across the street with Mjolnir on the news last night." Loki winced, because yes, his ribs did still ache thank you, "And I figured I could maybe bash the jerks head in."

Loki tutted and leaned forwards "Perhaps you should speak to the Doctor Banner about this, hm?" Loki didn't play nice, and he didn't play fair. It just wasn't a good idea all around for him to try telling someone else that _violence is not the answer_. He wasn't keen on being a hyprocite. Then again, Banner might not be the best choice for it either...Although, he did seem to have exceptional control. (Not that Loki himself didn't have amazing control, but _really_, breaking those who wronged him was just so much _fun_.)

"I like uncle Bruce and all, but if I go to him he's either gonna get really, really angry that someone's being mean to me, or he's going to get really, really weird and tell me not to smash things. Uncle Clint and aunt Nat told me they couldn't give me any advice." Probably because they were both deadly assassins, and just as horrible as Loki when it came to getting revenge. "So..."

"So you try to steal Mjolnir and hope someone comes along to guide you? I'll have to fetch your mother then." Loki made to stand, amused at his nieces ramblings.

"Please don't. She's just going to tell me I have to _be nice_." She turned once more, grabbing the hammer and heaving with all her might. "Why won't this thing lift? I'm strong enough." He could hear the pout.

"I think it's less about strength and more about virtue." At her confused look, Loki shrugged a shoulder. "Your father can explain it one day."

"Explain what, one day?" Thor stood in the doorway, broad shoulders blocking out the rest of the world. He glanced from his daughter to his brother, brow furrowed. "Trish?"

"I was just going to get you." Loki lied smoothly, standing and running a hand over his front to make sure the suit was still perfect. "I'll be leaving now."

"Come, brother. You don't have to leave with such haste." Thor didn't apologize for nearly breaking Loki's ribs, but they both knew it wasn't needed. Loki made giant rabbits because it was fun, they beat each other up, they healed. It was a cycle.

One he was starting to _enjoy_ and look forward to, and that bothered him. He blamed it entirely on his trouble causing niece, and the odd Darcy woman that seemed to follow his brothers family everywhere. She was enchanting, and he was certain she wasn't entirely human. No full human could be so much _fun_.

"Yes, in fact I do." His armor appeared, piece by piece. "I bid you farewell, Trish Thordottir."

"Night uncle Loki, see you next Sunday."

"What's Sunday?" He paused, cape curved halfway around his body, as per his usual dramatic disapearing act.

Trish grinned. "Caterpillars."

Loki nodded. "Right, right." He had wanted to create giant caterpillars that shot lasers, because a certain little birdy had told him Clint was _terrified_ of caterpillars. Plus, they were fuzzy, and incredibly creepy looking. "I'll see you then." He finished with his cape, disapearing into the night.

"Should I be concerned?" Thor rumbled, hefting Mjolnir onto one shoulder, craddling Trish in the other arm.

She watched her father lift the enchanted hammer, smile playing on her face. "No, I don't think so." Thinking further about caterpillars, and how totally heeby jeebied uncle Clint was going to be next Sunday, Trish nestled against her father and let her thoughts of revenge slip away for a while.

Sunday was going to be so much better than a few seconds of revenge anyway.


End file.
